


Birthday Bliss

by Blodeuwedd



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Barebacking, Facial, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, a bit of bdsm, a bit of sensorial play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Ian has the best birthday gift ever planned for Mickey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much just smut. Read at your own risk.

When Ian hears the jingling of the keys he runs to greet Mickey by the door.

“Happy birthday!” He puts his hands on Mickey’s cheeks and pulls him close, kissing him sweetly. He and Mickey work different schedules, and Mickey was still asleep when Ian rushed out the door this morning. He got home earlier, however, giving him enough time to prepare Mickey a surprise.

Mickey rolls his eyes, but kisses him back. “So, where is my present?”

Ian smirks. “You’ll see…”

“Gallagher, is my present sex? ‘Cause I kinda get that every day, it ain’t fair.”

Ian shrugs, feigning indifference. “Well, if you don’t want it…”

“Fine, let’s do this.” Mickey takes off his jacket, throwing it onto the couch, and Ian laughs. “Not so fast.” He pulls a blindfold from his pocket and tries to fasten it around Mickey’s eyes.

“What the fuck?”

“Trust me.”

Mickey looks suspiciously at the blindfold and ponders for a few seconds. “Fine!” He sighs. “But don’t go trying anything funny!”

Ian puts the blindfold on and takes his hands, walking backwards and leading him through their small apartment.

Mickey follows him into what he believes is the bathroom, and soon he can smell a sweet scent.

“What’s this?”

“You like it?”

“Yeah, it smells good in here. You sure it’s still our place?”

Ian chuckles and motions for Mickey to stop and turn around.

“Sit down.” Mickey does as he’s told, holding onto Ian until he feels something cold for him to sit on. He can’t feel Ian near anymore, and tries to hear him moving.

“Where are you?”

When nothing happens, he starts feeling a little panicked.

“Ian?”

“Here.” The answer is whispered into Mickey’s ear, making him shiver. Then he’s gone again, out of Mickey’s reach. He tries to pay extra attention to any sounds, but the bastard is silent as a mouse. Suddenly, he feels a blow of warm air behind his other ear, making him tremble again. “You’re so hot, Mick.” Another whisper. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard, gonna pound into you and make you see stars tonight.” He places a soft kiss to Mickey’s neck, making him sigh and reach out to hold Ian’s waist.

“No, no… Let me go or I’ll have to handcuff you.”

The idea makes Mickey’s cock twitch in anticipation and he groans.

“You like that? Maybe later…”

Mickey lowers his hands, setting Ian free. He still can’t hear anything, but he takes a deep breath and tries to relax. He feels something press onto his lips and parts them, darting his tongue out. The sweet taste of a raspberry assaults him and he pulls it into his mouth, chewing slowly and swallowing. He opens his mouth again, silently asking for another, and his wish is granted. When he asks for a third one, it is delivered on Ian’s tongue, and they kiss calmly and sensuously, exploring each other’s mouths and enjoying the taste of the raspberry between them. Mickey’s hands find the back of Ian’s neck and pull him closer and Ian lets him, his own hands caressing Mickey’s chest. When they finally break apart, gasping for air, Mickey’s pants are uncomfortably tight with his arousal.

Ian seems to have noticed it, for suddenly Mickey feels hands fumbling with the button of his jeans. He hears as Ian slowly pulls the zipper down, then Ian is holding his hands again, pulling him to stand. He obeys, and his pants and boxers are pulled down, exposing him and making him feel uneasy since he can’t see what Ian’s doing. His shirt follows suit and he raises his arms to help. Ian carefully maneuvers so as not to pull the blindfold up as well. He directs Mickey to take a few steps, then orders him to raise his leg and take a step to the left. Mickey figures he will be entering the bathtub and he’s right, and he feels the warm water around his calf. Ian helps him enter it fully and then sit down. The water sooths his nerves and relaxes his muscles and he lets his head fall back in delight. He feels foam on his chest and raises his hands to play with it.

“Fancy shit.”

They never take baths, preferring the quickness of showers, and even when they do, they never use those luxurious salts, it’s always something cheap. This smells wonderful, slightly sweet, but not enough to make Mickey want to barf.

“Are we fucking in the bathtub? ‘Cause I don’t think it’ll hold.”

He hears Ian laughing and his fingers itch to pull the blindfold up, but he stays obediently still. He knows that if he cheats Ian will be hurt and that’ll mean no messing around at all tonight. A soft wet sponge is pressed against his arm and he jolts.

“What, you gonna bathe me like a baby now?”

“Shh.” Ian presses a soft kiss to his cheek and he relaxes, allowing his partner to do as he pleases. If Ian wants to take it slow, he can take it slow. He thinks.

Ian slowly runs the sponge through his arms and shoulders, then down his chest, massaging his pecs and making Mickey sigh. He moves to clean his back, allowing water to drip from the sponge before spreading the foam, and Mickey shivers. Ian rubs his stomach with the sponge, gently traveling south, and Mickey leans back and slides a bit in the tub, giving him more room. He feels the softness of the sponge on his crotch and ass and smiles.

“Yeah, definitely worth washing there.”

He hears Ian’s chuckle again and suddenly the blindfold is being removed. He squints and blinks to adjust to the light, although it’s quite dim in the bathroom.

“What, game over?”

Ian grins and shakes his head. “Just begun.” He leans over and kisses Mickey’s shoulder. “I wanted to look into your eyes.” Mickey scowls at him, making him chuckle. Ian stands up and gives Mickey his hand, helping him get to his feet and rinse off the rest of the foam before stepping out of the tub. He gets a towel and gently dries the excess water out of Mickey’s body, pressing soft kisses to his skin at random moments that cause in Mickey a feeling of being worshipped, something he’s both flattered and embarrassed about, seeing as he doesn’t know what he’s ever done to deserve someone as wonderful as Ian in his life.

The redhead leads him into the bedroom, which is illuminated by the soft glow of about half a dozen candles distributed around it, which is probably a fire hazard, but he can’t bring himself to care at the moment, not when he fully realizes that this is for him, for his birthday, especially done by someone who truly loves him and wants to make him happy. He swallows, trying to get a hold of his emotions before they overpower him.

Ian leads him to the bed and tells him to lie on his stomach, to which he gladly obeys, stretching himself on the soft sheets. He grabs the pillow and spreads his legs, offering his ass. He sees when Ian gets a box from the floor, hears him pop open a bottle and wiggles, waiting for the cool feeling of the lube on his ass. Instead, he feels warm hands spreading an oily liquid on his shoulders and a strong smell of something he can’t quite figure out, but it’s slightly citric. He jumps at the unexpected feeling, but soon starts to relax under Ian’s gentle touch. The younger man presses skilled fingers to knots of tension, causing Mickey to wince at the slight pain, but expertly making the strain melt away. Mickey moans in approval as Ian’s hands roam lower on his back, kneading the sore muscles and making him relax.

The soothing feeling is starting to make him sleepy when he feels Ian’s hands even lower, massaging his buttocks. He smiles and wiggles again, teasingly. Ian parts his cheeks with his hands and Mickey feels his hot breath on him and shudders. There’s a swipe of tongue and Mickey squirms. It doesn’t matter how many times they do this – and it’s been quite a few –, it still makes him feel a bit embarrassed at first. But then Ian’s tongue is attacking him again, forming circles around his hole before sliding up and down his crack. He groans and buries his head on the pillow, spreading his legs further. Ian’s tongue dips into him and his fingers spread him even more, exposing the sensitive flesh to the warm air. He groans again and pushes his hips up by sliding down the bed. He supports himself on his left forearm, using his right hand to touch his leaking hard-on, running his closed fist up and down lazily.  Ian’s hands grab both sides of his ass and pull him closer to his face. He kisses and licks and Mickey can’t help the gasps and moans that fall from his parted lips. He hears another cap being opened and this time it’s not long before he feels Ian’s fingers inside him, stretching him and preparing him. Ian twists his fingers inside him, searching for the sensitive spot that makes Mickey’s breath hitch every time he rubs it. He inserts another finger, the light burn making Mickey weak in the knees. He groans impatiently and Ian laughs, placing a soft kiss to his lower back. Then he feels something bigger and harder enter him, and he’s so relieved that it takes him a while do understand that it isn’t Gallagher inside him. He looks back over his shoulder.

“What the fuck?”

Ian is looking at him with lust filled eyes. He makes a circular motion with his finger, indicating that he wants Mickey to turn around, and the older man would have teased him about being bossy if he wasn’t so fucking horny right now. So he turns on his back, spreading his legs and bending his knees. Ian crawls over him, kissing his way up his torso, sucking and blowing on his nipples, his stomach rubbing deliciously slowly on Mickey’s cock. He kisses Mickey, capturing his lower lip between his own and sucking on it. His tongue darts out to lick the swollen flesh, then plunge into Mickey’s mouth, running over Mickey’s own and exploring his mouth like it’s the most delicious dessert ever made. Mickey wraps his arm around Ian’s waist, joining their bodies and pressing their erections together, making Ian moan in mouth. Ian pulls back, eyes glazed over and lips tinted red from their kiss, and it’s the hottest thing Mickey’s ever seen.

He slides down Mickey’s body again and the brunette groans.

“What now? Just fuck me already!”

“Wait… I promise this will be good.”

“You fucking me will be good.”

“This will be better.”

“I doubt it.”

“Come on, please?” Ian makes his pleading face and Mickey scoffs.

“I thought it was _my_ birthday.”

Ian doesn’t answer, just pouts slightly, and Mickey groans. “Ugh, fine!”

Ian grins and pulls something from the box on the floor. Mickey’s eyes widen at the sight of the red leather handcuffs. As much as Mickey enjoys overpowering people in his daily life, he loves being overpowered and forced into submission in bed – and Ian knows all about it. The idea of being vulnerable to someone is terrifying, but when that someone is Ian, it also turns him on immensely.  It took some time for him to discover that, as he was usually quite bossy, but once he discovered what a turn on it was to have Ian force him into submission, he was hooked. His mouth waters and he lets out a low groan. Ian grabs his wrist and fastens the cuff around it, passing the chain around the headboard rails and fastening the other cuff around Mickey’s right wrist. Mickey pulls at it, trying to force it to break, despite knowing it won’t. He pushes his hips up and Ian forces them down with his open palms, placing open mouthed kisses on his stomach, deliberately avoiding his hard-on.  He bends over the bed to get yet something else from the damned box and Mickey curses, wondering what will be next after the buttplug and the handcuffs. A cockring lasso, apparently. Ian stretches the small circle, then grabs Mickey’s dick and passes through it, gently releasing it when he gets to the base and pulling it tighter.

“What, you want my dick to fall out?”

Ian laughs at Mickey’s exaggeration, not giving it any serious thought. This is not the first time they’ve used the cockring. Mickey may be pretending to complain now, but they’ve had a lot of fun with their toys in the past. He leans down to suck gently at the head of Mickey’s cock, releasing it after only a few seconds and placing a kiss on the head.

Mickey groans in complaint, but doesn’t say anything. He’s learned by now that whatever Ian has in mind, it’s going to be awesome.

The younger man places his knees on each side of Mickey’s torso, nearly sitting on his chest. He strokes his hard dick mere centimeters from Mickey’s face and Mickey’s mouth waters at the sight. Ian tastes delicious and Mickey is dying to have him in his mouth. His wish is soon granted.

“Open your mouth.” Ian’s voice is low and commanding and Mickey obeys, flattening his tongue down. Ian grabs his dick and taps Mickey’s tongue with it, teasing the older man. Mickey licks as much as he can before Ian pulls back.

“Stay.” He gives Mickey a quick slap with his fingers. Mickey opens his mouth again, but refrains from moving otherwise. Ian grips his jaw, forcing to keep his mouth open, and slowly inserts his cock between Mickey’s lips. Mickey inhales deeply through his nose and hollows his cheek to help him take all Ian’s length in, but it’s still a lot and he can’t help choking when Ian keeps pushing down without giving him time to adjust. He coughs and splutters and his eyes fill with tears. Ian pulls back, gently caressing his neck now.

“Shh, it’s okay. It’s all right.”

He swallows his saliva and licks his lips, re-opening his mouth when he feels ready. Ian dives in again, not putting everything in this time, and Mickey sucks firmly. Ian moans and curses, pulling out and in again, bracing himself on the headboard to gain leverage to fuck Mickey’s mouth. He pushes deeper with each thrust, his moans and grunts gaining volume as Mickey keeps sucking passionately. He speeds up his pace, pushing all the way in now, reveling in Mickey’s deep throating skills. The bed shakes with their movements, the headboard banging noisily against the wall. Ian feels himself close to the edge and pulls back, stroking his cock vigorously until he’s coming only moments later, his jizz gushing all over Mickey’s mouth and chin and dribbling down his neck. Ian sits back, panting and grinning wildly. Mickey is looking at him with love and lust in his deep blue eyes and Ian feels his love for the older boy inflating his chest. He leans over and licks his own come from Mickey’s face, kissing him passionately in a hot mess of come and saliva. Mickey groans into his mouth, arching his back and trying to get whatever friction he can in that position. Ian kisses down his neck, nibbling and sucking and licking the sensitive skin and leaving red marks all over it. Mickey is opening moaning now, all restrictions having been set aside as he whispers Ian’s name over and over. After what seems like an eternity, the younger man slides down to suck at Mickey’s nipples, his stomach brushing against Mickey’s erection and making him whimper. He nips and licks, and Mickey’s moans become louder as he the chain of the cuffs clatters against the metal frame of the bed. Ian pulls back and kneels beside Mickey’s hips, grabbing his legs and bringing his knees close to chest. He holds him in that position with one arm, while the other gently caresses his ass. His eyes are focused on the pale skin of Mickey’s ass and the way his whole body is faintly trembling. He holds the base of the plug firmly and twists it ever so slightly, and Mickey lets out a very loud curse. He twists back and now it’s a stream of curses leaving Mickey parted lips as he arches his back and closes his eyes.

“Wanna play?”

Mickey whimpers in response, eyes still closed, and Ian pinches his ass. Mickey snaps his eyes open.

“I asked you something!” He slaps Mickey’s ass and the older man groans, twisting his restrained body as much as possible.

“Yes…” Mickey whispers, licking his dry lips.

Ian slaps him again and he closes his eyes, stars forming beneath his eyelids. He bites his lower lip and grunts.

“Yes!” He answers loudly, panting.

Ian slaps him with more force, leaving his ass burning with the contact. “Good boy.” He lets go of Mickey’s legs and positions himself lower on the bed, leaning over to place soft, gentle kisses over Mickey’s battered ass. His dick is coming out to play again, and he strokes it leisurely, getting it harder and ready for the second part of the game.

Acting slowly and gently now, he pulls the plug from Mickey’s ass, watching as his muscles clench and unclench around it. He lubes his fingers and picks the last item on the box: anal beads. Unlike the first ones they’d had, the ones Ian had once jokingly compared to a rosary for giants, these are much smaller and made of silicone. Ian spreads the lube around them and gently pushes the first one in. It goes easily after the plug, so he presses the second on inside, quickly followed by the third. He watches Mickey’s face to make sure not to hurt him, but judging by his partner’s closed eyelids and parted lips, he’s good to go. He presses the next beads very slowly, stopping after each of them and giving Mickey time to adjust. By the time he reaches the eighth one, Mickey’s resumed his long string of moans, hid body trembling and shining with sweat.

Ian pours more lube onto his hand and then spreads it around his cock, stroking it firmly a few times. Kneeling on the bed, he gets a pillow and places it below Mickey’s hips for support. He grabs Mickey’s leg with one hand and uses the other to hold the beads in place, grabbing the last ones, which he hadn’t inserted. He positions himself and thrusts inside slowly, aligning his cock with the beads. Green eyes look into blue ones as both men groan in pleasure. Mickey gives him a small nod and it’s all he needs. He pulls back and slams in again, this time not so gently, and Mickey pretty much howls. He starts picking up speed and Mickey pushes his hips to meet his thrusts, the friction of his cock inside Mickey combined with the massage of the anal beads quickly driving him near the edge. His fingers grip Mickey’s leg, leaving red marks, and Mickey wraps his legs around him, encouraging him to go faster and deeper. Ian moans , gasps and grunts, the noises almost muffled by the sounds of the chain of the cuffs rattling against the rails on the bed, the headboard banging against the wall repeatedly, flesh hitting flesh and Mickey’s long litany of curses and _please_ and _God_ and _Ian._ Before he knows it his toes are curling, his balls are tightening and his whole body seems to be suspended in time and space for a fraction of a second before everything explodes and stars dance before his eyes. He keeps rocking his hips until he rides off his orgasm, then finally untangles himself from Mickey. Mickey’s whole body is trembling with the force of his suppressed orgasm. Ian places gently kisses on his inner thighs before loosening the cockring and pulling it out of Mickey. The older man moans in relief, raising his hips slightly to tell Ian what he wants – as if Ian didn’t know it already. He envelops the head of Mickey’s cock with his moist lips, twirling his tongue around it and then sliding it over the slit. He sucks vigorously, using his left hand to cup and play with his balls. With his right hand, Ian gradually starts to pull out the beads, one by one, engulfing a bit more of Mickey’s penis every time he takes one out. Mickey tries his best to thrust up using what little energy he still has, moaning and whimpering helplessly. Suddenly his whole body tenses and his mouth opens without making any sound. Ian pulls out the last beads as Mickey explodes into his mouth, screaming Ian’s name as he comes forcefully. Ian swallows around him, sucking him until the very last drop.

He releases Mick’s cock and languidly makes his way up his chest with tender kisses. He kisses up his neck and jaw and finally his lips, and that’s when he realizes that Mickey’s not awake. His eyes are shut and his chest is heaving with his gentle breathing. Ian grins as he carefully removes the cuffs that still held Mickey’s arms, massaging and kissing his wrists lovingly. The blows out the candles, cleans Mickey up with a cloth and picks the pillow, easing him into a comfortable position. And that’s when Mickey opens his deep blue eyes to look at him with so much love Ian feels his chest burn.

“Damn it, Firecrotch.” Mickey’s voice is hoarse from the strain. “I’m getting too old for this.” He smiles slyly before closing his eyes again. Ian smiles and kisses his forehead.

“Happy 25th, Mickey.”

 


End file.
